


Everything. Together.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Consensual Kink, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fondling, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Over Exertion, Overstimulation, Penetration, Phone Sex, Rating May Change, Restraints, Sex Toys, Soriel, Soul Sex, Strap-Ons, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of scenes involving Sans' and Toriel's maturing relationship, and their exploration with sexual intimacy.





	1. Chapter 1

There had been a silent arrangement between them, clothed on their bodies but naked in their words–a playful game to not act on what they both secretly wanted in the domesticity of morning, but to save it all and eagerly explore in the dark.

When the light finally faded from the sky, Sans was restless, but slowly and surely, the hour chimed.

With Papyrus finally placated from a scheduled bedtime story, and his bedroom door locked and secure, Sans positioned himself comfortably on his shabby mattress and eagerly pulled out his flip phone from his pants pocket.

SOUL thudding in his ribcage, he had her number on speed dial, and placidly waited for her to answer.

She picked up within the first two rings.

“Are you alone now?”

Her tone was stringing with excitement, and it occurred to him for the first time that she was just as anxious and eager as he was. The thought made him smile coyly, fancying her having spent the whole day obsessing for this moment, impatient and wanting for him.

Sans responded with soft enthusiasm, “yeah, tori, i am. same for you?”

Her ardor evaporated for a moment, “Of course, I suggested this, did I not?”

They shared a brief moment of awkward laughter, quaint and still as to not to wake up Frisk or Papyrus respectively.

Sans could feel the beginning of their play electrify as the uneasiness ebbed away, but the words were seized from him, settling into a delicious intensity that Toriel could sense on her end.

She began quietly, “Shall we begin?”

He breathed lowly into the receiver, “uh, yeah. whenever you’re ready.” He lowered his backside onto his mattress, and the phone in his hand wobbled anxiously.

“Strip.” Her command was uttered in a voice that was soft, but held an urgent inflection of obedience which caused Sans’ SOUL to flutter. He allowed his phalanges to slowly tug on the ends of his sweater to pull it up and over his skull, exposing his heated bones to the cool air which caused him to shudder in anticipation. Possessed, he carefully wiggled out of his shorts, the chill biting at him, and he was suddenly hyper aware of every little brush of contact on his bones.

Fully unclothed, Sans dutifully sighed, signaling his readiness.

“Are you laying down?”

“i am.”

“Good, now, summon your SOUL.”

All too hungry, the magical organ nearly combusted on instant in his rib cage, slimy film leaked off its surface and slipped between the crevices of his bones, pulsing with a surge of desire. He could not divert his attention from the sheer, exhilarating high that sent shocks of lust, fear, and need rippling down his spine, but he gave his SOUL a tentative touch to gauge its reaction, and carefully balanced it in his palm.

Her breath was heated over the phone, and he envisioned her there in the bedroom with him, licking up his neck in hunger, “Tell me what you are thinking about.”

Shakily, Sans palmed his SOUL in his hand, delicately swirling the dripping, translucid fluid along the magical organ with the top of his thumb, sending teasing shocks of pleasure that shot up his spine. He clenched his eye sockets shut, and spoke as calmly and openly as he could, “you. naked. on top of me.”

She giggled playfully through the receiver, and Sans heard the cadent sound of a small zipper unfurling on his end.

She must have worn jeans today.

“Am I fucking you?”

Raw and needy, Sans gulped through the electric current hanging heavy in the air, unable to find his voice.

Unable to announce something so dirty and illicit.

Toriel’s breath stilled, and she cooed reassuringly, “Use your words, Sans.”

He could picture her patient smile and gentle gaze, and his trembling stopped as the space in his skull flooded with solidifying warmth created by her control.

It was a pleasure to know that he could give himself up to her freely, a heady feeling of being wanted by someone like her. He continued to churn his SOUL earnestly in his palm, his other hand clutching the phone tighter, and a guttural sound escaped him as he gasped out, “fuck yeah.”

He heard more ruffling of sheets, and he could picture her fingers slipping softly into her wetness, but she snapped back in her usual wittiness, “You would like that wouldn’t you?” Sans could detect the giggle in her voice, but it wasn’t laced with any trace of disdain or ridicule.

He chuckled, but the sound ushered out like a half groan, “oh, and you wouldn’t?”

Unexpectedly, when she moaned through the receiver, the sound mixed in a flurry of sensations for him; the arousing rush and anticipation that filled in his SOUL was almost frightening. He gripped his SOUL tighter, wringing out the viscous fluid until it drenched the mattress beneath him, but he had no let-up; he wanted to replicate how it would feel if she had his SOUL in her grasp, how her strong hold would suffocate and drown him in that intensity.

Quietly, Sans’ curiosity was getting the better of him, and he finally managed to murmur, “…are you touching yourself now?”

Toriel’s breathing was heavy, and Sans could confirm the cadence of wet, rhythmic squelches as her fingers penetrated her mound. She countered back with a question of her own, “Do you think about me often?”

Releasing his grip to deliberately stroke his SOUL, he swallowed to speak, but it was so difficult as her voice was practically dripping; her moans drugged him under her spell, and his words were timid, “i do. i do all the time.”

Toriel whispered intensely, “I think about you too.” She released a lewd groan, “On top of me. Inside me.”

Sans whimpered and alternated between caressing his SOUL and running his phalanges down the crook of his spine.

“It’s so exciting, is it not? Knowing you want me like that. You want me so badly you can’t help yourself.”

The desire made him quake and close his eye sockets to soak in the longing, and the sound of flesh slipping on flesh grew more accelerated through the receiver, “I want you underneath me, pleasuring me, loving me.”

His mind was slipping away, and he blubbered weakly as his SOUL panged delightfully, “ …tori…i can’t. i need you. please.”

She gasped wetly, indecently, and the imagine of the Queen coming undone was too enticing as it burned in his mind, “I can imagine the look on your face. So helpless and adorable. Trying to hold it all in. Are you close?”

“yes. yes, please tori. i can’t take it anymore.”

A harsh echo of a growl from the phone made him jump, jolting his SOUL to quiver from lust, “Then let go, Sans. Cum for me.”

He was a panting mess, his need desperate and tense for the slightest touch to send him off. He could cum just like this, just from her panting, sensual voice ringing through his skull like a mantra. His SOUL clenched and twitched from the pleasure; the image of her, dawned in tantalizing colors, flashed in the back of his mind, naked and hovering over him and commanding him to cum.

And when he did, he saw stars.

Toriel quickly followed in his stead, her tranquil sighs hitched as she breathed out a quiet yet passionate cry.

He basked in her choked moans as her orgasm wracked through her, and he could imagine it all; the heat from her body against him like a burning flame, her breath hot and heavy beside his skull, her fur slicked with sweat and sweeping along his bones.

But when he opened his eye sockets, nothing in his small room had changed.

The recollection hit him like a depressive wave.

After the tension subsided, Toriel hummed contently, and Sans relaxed back into the mattress, silently wishing she was there with him to embrace her and for her to embrace him. He was left with a stinging chill, and his SOUL retreated to its confinement, collapsing without her heat to fuse and hold him up. 

His voice broke slightly, wringing wet with too many emotions he wanted to spill out, “tori… can i…can we, uh?” 

In spite of everything, his cowardice won, “…same time next week?”

She laughed breathlessly, lightly, “Of course, Sans. Same time, same place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two would definitely sext each other up and engage in gratuitous phone sex. No on can tell me otherwise. 
> 
> Rating may change in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First times are always the scariest.

It took a dutiful amount of precarious planning and problematic trial-and-error to get where they were now.

But at the end of the evening, sitting bashfully alongside each other on edge of her bedside, the fluttering warmth of her reassuring hand on his shoulder was just tantalizing enough to keep him grounded. To keep him from running away.

He was frozen. A few more awkward seconds passed, and Sans realized that he was past the point on whether he should fall into her whim or slink away. Where he was supposed to be brave, he was shy and mute, only offering her the off-handed laugh and the occasional shuffling of feet. His body seized in crippling fear, and just when he thought his chance was shot, his skull slightly turned in the other direction from her tentative gaze to hide his shame and suffocate in the knowledge that he fucked this up, she was suddenly there.

And she was leaning in closer.

Her breath was hot and moist, sweeping wetly across his teeth until they chattered from the sizzling nerves, and the adamant buzz of apprehension that swirled in his mind went completely blank. Everything caused him to shiver, drugging him under her influence.

Cheeks flushed, Toriel’s eyes burned deeply, while Sans’ eye lights melted into submission. His fists balled up and shook at his sides. Forehead against forehead, her lips brushed his teeth every now and then as she breathed, barely kissing, just tip-toeing around their warmth and what could be.

“Sans, it’s alright,” She murmured, intensely, “Kiss me.” 

Her command was the only thing that could’ve thawed him. He closed his eye sockets in overwhelm and he hurriedly closed the tiny gap between them, pressing his teeth onto her lips with a whimper of surrender. The taste of her was heavy and mesmerizing, and his SOUL jumped as everything boiled and festered and his magic was positively humming.

He wanted nothing less, nothing less than completion, and their coupling was untroubled as the tension deflated into relaxation. Her lips turned upward into a candid smile against his teeth as she soaked in his hesitance yet tenderness, and she pressed her body into his, plump curves molding into the empty crooks of his wobbling frame.

He wanted her so bad. He wanted her to strip him bare and take him.

He wanted to experience her, and for her to experience him, and give her everything he could give.

Sans squeezed the bottom of his jacket to discipline those feelings. A kiss could never be more simple and soft.

He shuddered and peeked open his eye sockets when she grew more bold into their kiss, her mouth slipping off his teeth in an erotic squelch to suck in a small gulp of air before bending back into their embrace. Her hand gently glided up his exposed femur from his shorts, and Sans stuttered a choking breath, watching her look him up and down with fire in her eyes. He felt his SOUL clench in arousal, and he reciprocated her loving touch by trailing his phalanges along the paw resting on his leg.

She pulled her hand away to scoop up his trembling one, and began to kiss each jut of knuckle in slow affection, and Sans already felt naked and ravaged just from that small, simple gesture.

“We’ll go slow if that is what you need,” She whispered, her much larger fingers laced between his and she squeezed his bones tight in her grip.

He squeezed back in confirmation and nodded slowly. A sheen of sweat raced down his mandible, but he smiled warmly to placate her. To show her he wasn’t going to run away this time. To show her how much he wanted this and how much he trusted her.

“slow sounds really nice.”

“Slow it is then. Let’s get you undressed, shall we?”

Sans trembled when her hands rode up his clothed sternum to unzip his jacket. Next came his sweater, and lastly his shorts, and the entirety of him was exposed to her liking, and there was nothing for him to lean against or hide behind. He squirmed bashfully, but was left speechless when Toriel reached behind herself to unzip the back of her flowery, purple dress, allowing the material to fall, revealing her clad in her underwear.

It was just him and just her. With that realization, he grew more bold. Toriel would never hurt him. While it was objectively terrifying with her ogling, he felt safe with her. Just her. 

She resumed kissing him, and he shuddered when the the tip of her tongue would occasionally touch his teeth, leaving tiny residues of saliva. He placed his hand shyly on the white expanse of her thigh, noting the silky softness of her fur as she pleasantly sighed, and his mind began to race. He faltered in his touch, unsure and desperately wondering what she wanted him to do. 

She pulled away, as if she could sense his hesitance, and suddenly she pulled him instead, lowering her backside down her bed to place him gingerly on top of her, his lithe body straddling her lower abdomen. He was a quivering mess; he couldn’t comprehend the sight and feel of her sturdy body under him, it was much too obscene, so he shut his eye sockets to quell his desire. He was aching for her, his SOUL pounding behind his sternum was evidence of that, and he didn’t know if he had ever ached so for anyone else.

He could not control his shaking, but a touch under his jaw roused him to open his eye sockets. She was staring at him, so focused and passionate and it was too much for him to take, so he looked the other way, but her forefinger and thumb underneath his jaw turned his skull back to her, forced him to meet her gaze.

“You don’t want me?” She spoke, but not in offense, almost in challenge.

Panting in restrained ardor, he attempted to raise himself up, pelvic bone grinding up her navel, but her hands gripped his femurs to keep him firmly tethered to her form. Sans swore under his breath as the friction from her warm flesh grinding him caused his SOUL to violently pulse in titillation.

“of course i want you,” He rasped, “it’s just…i don’t know…”

Her stare was warm and her smile was patient.

But he was terrified, afraid that he’ll never be adequate enough or good enough, “…i want to touch you and make you feel good…but i don’t…if i…” He cringed at the feebleness in his tone.

“You do know, Sans. Just tell me.”

His skull fell onto the soft haven of her chest as he tried to speak over his insecurity, “…i want you,” He mumbled into her breasts, “…but i don’t know if i can…i can’t–”

“–You can,” She reassured. “Take your time and use your words.”

Sinking into her warmth, Sans allowed the quiet crackle of her magic to calm him, and he sighed before his words came out in a rush, “i just don’t think i can…satisfy you. i want to make this good for you tori, i really do, but you have to show me how. you have to tell me what to do.” 

He didn’t want to disappoint her, and everything in him was screaming to not screw this up. Sans clenched his eye sockets and then slowly opened them again to see past the swell of her breasts, up the cord of her neck, and to the heart in her eyes, stammering, “t-tori, i need you.”

Toriel was insistent, and ducked her head down to lay a tepid kiss on the top of his cranium and wrapped her arms around his body, cradling him with her voice gentle, “See, I told you that you could tell me.”

She breathed deeply, and took his hand cautiously in hers, “Sans, you can’t disappoint me, because this is what I want. Just you.”

Before Sans had time to comprehend it, Toriel ran his small hand down the slope of her belly, to the part between her thighs, and she whispered wetly, “You’re making me so excited, can you not see?”

She brushed his hand along the cloth of her underwear, grinding his phalanges down the middle so he could feel her wetness, and she moaned quietly, the most perfect sound he’s ever heard, “Is this how you want me tonight?”

He decided she could have him any way she wanted as long he kept touching her, “tori, i’ll take every way. every way you’ll let me have you.” 

Toriel giggled playfully and suddenly flipped over, looming over him and rearranging Sans so that he was now lying underneath her weight, and the fire from her magic filled him so much it was staggering.

“My dear, it just came to me…” She hunkered down to the middle of his spine, trapping his legs and pelvis from moving, and she gave him a mischievous smile, her eyes dancing, “…Perhaps it would be easiest if I took the lead tonight? If that is what you wish.”

The spark in ribcage, his SOUL twitching from temptation, ignited, and he was barely able to form words through his arousal, “sure tori, i’ll take anything you can give.”

“Good.”

She rubbed the back of her knuckles up and down his weak sternum to soothe him, and he immediately turned to putty under her touch, malleable and compliant. She kissed down his ribcage while her hand stroked up his spine, teasingly worming into his chest cavity, where his SOUL fluttered when one of her fingertips swiped the sensitive magical organ. He bucked where he laid, but with her bulk on top of him and rendering him unmovable, he could only gasp and keen as her ministrations grew more hungry.

She delicately clasped his tiny SOUL in her large hand, and Sans groaned too loud, a noise he never thought he could make. The sudden realization that she could shatter the very essence of himself easily in her grasp was thrilling; she could have dusted him right then and there, but instead here she was, carefully loving and cherishing it like a piece of glass, and when she pursed her lips to plaster a kiss on the organ, his eye lights blanched and vanished from the overwhelming sensation. Toriel was making him lose his senses, and her magic filled him up until he grew lightheaded from her intentions. The magical organ weeped with fluid as she applied more pressure, and it was more than he had ever imagined; it was too much, and he already felt himself edge close to release, the promise of elation and fulfillment so tangible as she stoked the appendage he could feel it surging down his spine, causing his toes to curl.

“guh, tori please, ” With what little strength he had, he scrambled under the sheer force of her weight and magic, phalanges digging into the sheets, “…please tori, i…haa, mmmm, it’s too good, s-shit.”

“Hush now.” She spoke above his blubbering, her tone entirely too impish but underlaid with authority.

She lifted herself up for a small moment, straddling him with his SOUL still drenching in her palm, and she grabbed Sans’ hands–a single paw was full enough to capture both–with her free, unoccupied one to raise them above his head. His mind was spinning, wondering what she was doing, but he was too immersed in her intensity and erotica to care.

“I want you to keep your hands here. No matter what, I want them above you.” She leaned down, her breasts gliding up his rib cage to wetly whisper beside his skull, “I don’t want you to get distracted, my dear. I want all of your attention on me. No thinking, just feeling.”

His bones were rattling and his SOUL was ready to burst from her magic, but his skull nodded numbly under her control, and his head fell backward onto the pillows as she resumed her unbearable caresses on the magical organ balanced on her paw.

The short motions of hand intensified, her claws scratching down the surface of his SOUL sparked pricks of pain and pleasure, but Sans kept his hands in place when he wanted nothing more than to grab onto her and plead for mercy.

“My my,” She giggled, watching his SOUL pulse and wither, “You’re very sensitive aren’t you?”

Sans could only pant and whimper though the euphoria, nearly blacking out.

“You want to cum now, do you not?”

“god, yes tori, please. ahh, i can’t take it anymore, gah, i want it so badly.”

“Let me hear you,” was all she muttered, and she brought his SOUL to her mouth to begin swirling the organ with her hot, wet tongue.

He was crying out her name, the intensity of the stimulation was making his SOUL soar, and when she started affirming his pleasure, moaning the words “Louder” and “More” and “Cum now”, he gave her everything he could give and everything she demanded from him.

Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving Dom! Tori is the best. That is all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Here we go~

The morning was free of pretenses. Outside in the hallway, there was a bitter smell of coffee laced with the savory scent of something sweet and fresh-baked wafting in the early breeze. But the hunger in Sans’ non-existent belly was not the only one he knew.

His SOUL flipped behind his sternum, elated at the thought of the promise of what the day had ahead of him. After so much gentle touching and soft affirmation, lingering kisses and intimate unveiling of hidden desires, the memory of vulnerability he had felt when he presented it to her the night before seemed like it was lost miles away.

The Toriel he found was an image of comfort and familiarity which made his SOUL swell. She was simply herself—as if it was any other morning—perched on her seat at her kitchen table and hovering over her laptop, clicking and typing away at whatever work she had. She was dressed in a long robe, her little, oval glasses rested above her snout, and the corner of her lip was between her teeth, her expression lost in deep concentration as she peered intently at her laptop screen. She appeared to be glowing, a halo downed on her ivory fur under the soft light filtering in from the kitchen window.

He was utterly bewitched.

When Sans made his presence known by slipping in the seat next to her after hunting down a bowl of sugary cereal, her gaze peeked from under her lashes, smiling softly at the little chirp of her surprise at seeing him awake and about, earlier than he normally would.

“Good morning. You are awake early. I take it you had a good night’s rest?”

“yep, slept like a baby bones,” Sans remarked, letting out an exaggerated yawn and scratching his rump, “thanks for lettin’ me stay the night, t.”

“Of course,” She regarded smoothly. There was an eagerness to her face, and she didn’t hesitate to lean over to her side—her eyelids closed against rosy cheeks—to cup his smaller skull between her gentle palms, proffering a chaste kiss which had him preening with a blush blooming hot down his bones. He shivered when her lips slipped off his teeth with a tiny, squelched sound.

He spluttered with an embarrassed, dopey grin,“what didya do that for?”

Toriel tilted her head endearingly, and hummed matter-of-factly, “Because you’re cute.” She was clearly chipper and alert, a striking contrast to Sans’ contented morning fog.

When she released him, there was a little bit of a growling purr in the back of her throat, “Very cute indeed.”

Sans continued to flush embarrassingly, stuffing another spoonful of cereal down his gullet, “ol’ softie. you’re spoilin’ me, i might never go home.”

She rested her elbow atop the table, knuckles pressed to her mouth, her expression turning upward into something wistful and her russet eyes gleamed. She simply added, “Fine by me.”

A warm sensation he’d felt pressing against his rib cage so many times in the moments he had spent with her flashed, a feeling that was seizing, and yet good, burning between the empty spaces in his bones. They laughed comfortably before delving back into their routines, Sans finishing his bowl and Toriel continuing with her work.

They sat in a lingering silence for a few minutes longer until Toriel cleared her throat, rekindling Sans’ attention. She flicked at the mouse to the laptop and she quickly adjusted its angle so that it was pointed in his direction. Sans allowed himself to glance at the screen; there were numerous tabs already open, and windows haphazardly arranged across the browser.

“So, Sans. I was thinking, before you woke up...I wanted to show you something.” Toriel’s fingers thrummed on her coffee mug and she fidgeted somewhat in her seat.

Sans looked up from his bowl of cereal, milk dribbling from the side of his jaw, questioning, “uh oh, sounds dangerous. what’s on your mind, tori?

“Have you ever...done anything like that before? What we did?” Her voice was but a low rumble, insinuating talk of something more illicit and dirty.

His eye lights were suddenly uncomfortable looking at her face, “can’t say i have. at least nothing that intense anyway.” More cautiously, Sans asked, “have you?”

She paused for a moment, “No, not nearly that far.” Then she shyly included, “But I have always wanted to.”

Her breathing faltered; there was a tense moment, each of them focused on each other as the magnitude of unexchanged words and shared desires settled. It was heavy and hard yet exhilarating.

“Would that be something you are interested in doing...again?”

Sans’ gaze drifted back to the laptop, now taking in the colorful language and content on the screen, and at least one reference of handcuffs and leather and rope.

He would have choked on his cereal if it were possible, unable to formulate words at the simultaneously arousing and terrifying knowledge that she had actually _researched_.

He gulped down the rock in his throat, and his words came out tumbling, “w-woah kinky.”

Toriel reciprocated with a skittish giggle, “That it is! I have been studying into this in my spare time for the past few weeks. Since we began.” She broke the intensity for a second, a slight flush rising to her cheeks as she glanced back and forth between the laptop and Sans nervously, “But, if there was any part in you that did not enjoy what we did, then we would not have to continue with this.”

Sans’ sight followed the spectacle on her laptop screen again. He scratched at his clavicle, unsure of how to proceed. The time he had instituted to keep his more suggestive secrets hidden away under the wraps of his laid-back disposition were now accessible to her. He realized he had not to be afraid—not with sweet, funny, and reassuring Toriel—and he felt within himself the stirrings of _willingness_ if it was with her.

“i wouldn’t mind so much...but uh, these are kinda hardcore don’tcha think? compared to what we did?” He noticed the extensive terminology listed on one such website which made him cringe as he gestured to it, “we don’t have to do all of...this, right?”

“Goodness, no,” Toriel quickly assuaged, “Admittedly, I witnessed some questionable practices I did not want to see. I made a checklist of just a few things I believe we could both enjoy, and I made a list of the don’ts. Mostly in my case until we could narrow down yours.”

He scanned over the list again, but then suddenly gave out a guffaw and pointed to the screen, “what does this one mean?”

Toriel’s brow furrowed and she followed the direction of his phalange, before her mouth flatted to a line, “That has more to do with suffocation and asphyxiation, I believe.”

Sans laughed again, “... _facesitting_? death by too much ass?”

She rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of amusement reflecting in them.

“wow, what a way to go.”

Her nose scrunched, “Stop speaking.”

Sans slid his hand across the space between them, placing his hand above hers, “tori. baby. suffocate me with your ass, please.”

Sans’ smile beamed wide when she took the bait, and she chortled lightly, “You do not have lungs, you fool!”

“this was made for me, obviously. got no hang-ups. put that down as a maybe.”

“You are ridiculous,” Toriel breathed warmly, shaking her head at Sans’ still grinning expression, “Okay, mister, I will hold you up to that!”

She opened a notepad to include it to the list she had conjured and raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.

“Is there anything else you are curious about?”

Sans tapped a phalange at his teeth, ignoring all the top-quality pun material from all the terms, and there was a pang within his SOUL as the images of what could be flashed in his mind. It was surreal to be speaking about these things so openly. A charge of something hypnotic buzzed in the air, the magic of their respective SOULs speeding and pulsing, cognizant always when they were in close proximity of each other.

Sans spoke, influenced by the tepid force of her magic coalescing with his own, “a lot of this is, uh, excessive.”

Toriel scrolled down a page showcasing various, expensive implements and toys, neither of which they could afford in that immediate time.

“we don’t have any of this stuff just laying around—well, maybe alphys does, but i’m not a hundred percent. we’ll need to simplify it and make it easier for the both of us.”

They continued down the list; it was an awkward affair with mumbled assertions and denials. After ticking out the hard no’s in comparison to the array of terminology, Toriel soothed out in a questioning voice, “It would be best if we stick to familiar ground and work our way up to the larger practices which hold potential to our interests. Slowly, as always, of course.”

“yeah, that makes sense,” Sans agreed, “i’m a little intimidated by all the new stuff.”

“What in particular did you like the most?” Less tense and teasing, a sly smile stretched across Toriel’s mouth, “What would you like me to do?”

Sans blushed harder, “you can do whatever you want...with what we already jotted down, tori. that’s, um, kinda the point. the thing that’s sort of a turn-on for me.”

“Do you mind elaborating?”

“what i mean is…,” Sans struggled to remain relaxed enough to talk, even if Toriel was staring at him with those big, mystified eyes boring holes in his bones and sizzling his marrow. He fussed at a loose string on his shorts, twirling it around his phalange, and muttered indistinctly, “i-i liked it when you held me down. took control. c-commanindin’. i was completely helpless, which don’t get me wrong that was the sexiest part ‘cause i didn’t have to do absolutely _anything_.”

She didn’t speak, allowing him to accentuate his point patiently, so he continued. He reveled in his thoughts and memories, when the force of her had him stapled down to the bed, grasping at the sheets. When her cooing, assertive voice urged him to move to her rhythm. When he experienced the inevitable climax which stalled his nerves and blackened him out from the sheer pleasure exploding in his SOUL. He longed to be close with her again.

Hesitantly, quietly, Sans admitted, “all i had to do was just lay there and take it. it was relaxing and chill.”

He worried he grew too intense and he released the heavy breath he was holding when Toriel placed her hand on his shoulder, grounding him. He could hear his own words echoing in his mind, the full knowledge of everything he had confessed finally hitting him.

Slowly, Toriel leaned over to kiss his forehead and wrap her arms around him, and said carefully, “This is important, Sans. I do not want to do whatever makes you feel uncomfortable. I could not bear to hurt you or cause you any permanent harm.”

Toriel reclined back and turned her concerned, harrowed eyes at him, a sight which made his SOUL ache.

“you wouldn’t hurt me, tori.” And Sans heartfully believed it; he could not—in the distant reaches of his mind—imagine a scenario where he would ever want her to stop.

“I cannot assure that.” Her mouth turned down with a thoughtful frown and she shed off her glasses to make her intentions more serious, “We should have signals, just as a safety precaution. In case either one of us takes it too far.”

“s’no problem. what kinda signal are you aiming for?”

She searched through her open windows until she settled on the one she was looking for, “I have read on the Internet for options, some more contrived than others, but what seems to be the most popular is the usage of a ‘Safeword’. It is a complete, immediate, verbal stop to whatever we may be doing or if you reach your limit.”

“codewords are all fun and dandy situationally. i got a couple secret codewords in my head, but why can’t i just say ‘no’ or ‘stop’?”

Toriel shook her head a bit, “We need to both understand our consent. Those are too easy to misinterpret, and monosyllabic words are too simple. The point is to have a word not normally said in the bedroom.” She smirked impishly, “And when I have you begging under me until you can hardly speak, I want to be completely sure you are enjoying yourself.”

The arousal of Sans’ SOUL instantly inflated, “god tori, just tie me up now, please.”

She hummed, “In time, but first, we need to decide. How does ‘Game Over’ sound?”

Sans gave a lazy thumbs-up at her inquiry, “sounds a-okay.”

“Are you sure? Do you have any other concerns?” Toriel’s voice was shaky and thick, akin to trepidation, emulating her self-conscious decision if what she was doing was really something Sans would want.

Sans smiled in earnest, trying to get his words right, “believe me, tori. i’m not worried. not if it’s with you.

“But...if I hurt you…” Toriel gripped at her robe, and Sans noticed the tiny tremors running down her hand.

“you won’t, but if you do, i will tell you.”

Toriel’s eyes ran up and down his face, still tentative and scared.

“i trust you.” Sans uttered, squeezing her hand underneath his to show his affirmation.

A familiar feeling resonated in the both of them, turning over to give voice as they sat and stared and trusted. Again, Toriel looked unsure, and she softly sighed. She looked upon their joined hands meaningfully before gripping his hand to press his wrist to her mouth and closed her eyes; it was a benevolent peck on the bone, as if it was a confirmation of her own vulnerability. The resulting heat shot straight to Sans’ SOUL, making him quiver under her influence.

With more certainty, she whispered, “I trust you too.”

Settled their solace, Toriel piqued up, musing, “Do you have any plans? For next Saturday perhaps?”

“hmm, gimme a second.” Sans reached to fish out his phone from his pocket, flipping it open. He made a disapproving sound, “yep, just checked my calendar.”

“Oh?” Toriel enthusiasm hunkered down somewhat.

He smirked playfully, “apparently, i’m gonna be all _tied_ up.”

Light beautifully danced in her eyes, “So, the agreement is _binding_! Frisk will be gone with Asgore again for the weekend. You know what that means, do you not?”

“i can think of some good ideas, but i could be wrong,” Sans responded, overeager.

The edge in her words were reminiscent of when she held her command seductively over him. She whispered wetly past her tongue, “Silly, it means I can make you scream as loudly as I want you to.”

 

* * *

 

Sans released a shuddering exhale as he peered above his head; his wrists were bound together, his hands were clasped, and had to shut his eye sockets against the sheer eroticism of the sensation and sight. Toriel checked the tension repeatedly by wiggling a finger underneath the tight material bound around Sans’ wrists.

“They are not too tight, are they?” Toriel cooed and Sans groaned his consent. Her hot breath was sizzling over his bones, but it’s with her gentle, reassuring touches which lulled him to relax. His spine stiffened as Toriel made one more conclusive tug, fastening the ends of the silk tie to the bars of the headboard.

“Is anything too uncomfortable?” Toriel’s voice dropped, so much of the bravado leaking out, losing her commanding tone, “Do you still want this? You will tell me if you do not?”

All of his anxieties slipped away, gone within an instant, and a low moan fell out of him at the exquisite feeling of the tie encircling him.

“s’all peachie from down here. never felt better,” The words were loose. Sans flexed his arms, testing the small amount of give and chafe simultaneously, loving both.

Another breathy sound rippled out of his mouth, careening into the serenity of her magic with his mind drifting and floating, “go to town on me, do what makes you feel comfortable too. s’no fun if you aren’t having any fun either.”

One of Toriel’s fingers settled underneath his jaw, pulling his skull upward to meet her inquisitive stare. Her steely gaze met his glossy ones, and for what felt like forever, she seemed to probe his mind and SOUL with the same look of uncertainty appearing around the edges of her eyes.

Without hesitation, Sans combatted her doubts, loving the tingling sensation watering down his limbs and the way his body seemed to come alive when he was hers like this, “we know our limits. we know our safeword. we both want the same thing. i can take whatever you want to give me.”

Her eyes began to gleam, scintillating with so many emotions.

“just breathe, t. i want this, i really do.”

And then finally, those russet eyes began to melt, growing warmer and warmer until they all but smoldered, and Sans was taken aback when she suddenly moved forward to kiss his teeth. Layered within their contact was desperation, want, and _freedom_. The wraps and inward qualms they had willingly secured around their relationship finally came undone, only to be refastened when they were bound _together_ as one, body, mind, and SOUL.

Sincere clarity illuminated in her smile, “If you wish. Thank you, Sans.” A devilish, wily flash crossed her features, “Now, are you ready.”

San SOUL tightened, a shiver of unrestrained desire moved through him. The rest of the world fell away beneath him as he drowned in the sensations, “mmhmm, feels good.”

“It is going to feel better,” She agreed. Her blunt claws traced down his spine, and Sans attempted to keen and arch into the caresses. His SOUL shuddered, all pent up and set to burst without her even touching it yet.

It was extremely hot to have her do this; her hips moved higher to straddle him, the weight of her magic and size immobilizing him, and he longed to grab her hips when everything was swirling and becoming too intense to bear. Even through the fabric of her panties he could feel the wetness seeping behind them, flushed and warm on his naked bones.

She hummed low in her throat, a purr rumbling, and she met his tantalizing gaze when she lowered and leaned over dangerously close to his rib cage. In Sans’ mind, he began to wonder what she was doing and what he should be doing and if he would be any good for her. He shifted in his position, and juddered when her heated mouth suckled down the bone of his sternum and her nails toyed between his ribs. Her sneaky fingers trailed upward into the empty space, passing over his SOUL and just teasing along the membrane until Sans was all a wreck of tingling want.

Her palm dipped lower, fondling the underside of the magical organ and Sans rasped. His eye sockets closed, and he tilted his skull back into the plushy pillow beneath him, “tori, c’mon, please.”

Toriel clicked her tongue and whispered, “Eyes up here. Look at me.”

When he did, she was looming above him. There was a solid cladding forming over her control, but she waited for a reaction from him, noting his sensitive, tender spots. Sans could barely keep focus; already his mind was floating in a daze, and the pressure between his wrists developed a delicious friction as he pulled occasionally in his binding.

“No thinking, remember?" She said slowly, “Just relax. I will take care of everything.”

He nodded and strained to keep his eye sockets trained on her when they were so desperate to close.

“o-okay, you’re the boss.” And it was all he could say while holding her stare as steadily as he could manage with her pressed against him.

With his confirmation, Toriel returned her attention to his SOUL, and Sans followed her eyes downward. A look of determination and confidence settled back over her face. Breathing hard, he gave in until there was nothing but blissful, quiet, calm and the rushing of contented silence breaking with the sound of slick kisses along his ribs. There was a sweet relief in the act of lazily letting go and letting himself be whatever it was she needed.

Her fingers made short, firm strokes across the membrane of the organ until it was dripping, slick, and yearning with need. At the first, blubbering noise to erupt from his mouth, Toriel responded quickly. She persuaded the organ to yield to her whims; in all the excitement, his SOUL was eager and offered no resistance when she held it in her hand. Her breath fanned across the dampness of it, and suddenly it was enveloped in a suffocating, wet, heat from a solid swipe of her tongue.

Sans’ reaction was instantaneous; he tensed and released a cry out loud, spouting sounds of nonsense for all that they were embarrassing, “o-oh god, please please, tori...mmmhaa please.”

He strained at the silk of the tie and the slats of the headboard she had secured him to. Toriel gave a smirk radiating with mischief and licked harder. Slowly, so slowly, her tongue curled around the organ, making it drenched, and Sans was left pleading beneath her while the pressure within him began to build and build until darkness threatened the edges of his vision, expectant to black out from the overwhelming feeling. She groaned, the vibrations making his need even stronger from the stimulation.

The very air was saturated with her magic and scent, and Sans babbled as he was submerged under her lustful intentions. His whimpers were caught behind his clenched-tight jaw, attempting to hold it all down when he had never felt so heady and full. Her tongue continued its tortuous path down his SOUL, stopping occasionally to kiss and suckle its quivering, pulsing front.

His spine arched, sweat beading across his bones, and he nearly wept when she pulled away, just when the crest of his orgasm almost wracked through him.

“no no, please, don’t stop. d-don’t stop.”

“Shhh” Toriel admonished, “We don’t want our playtime to end so soon, do we?”

She lifted herself up, inspecting the tie around his wrists. “Are you still comfortable?” She asked quietly, and it was with the same softness in her voice from the start of their evening, the domineering edge fading and faltering, “Is everything still feeling good?”

“yes, yes please keep going,” He returned her hesitance with a tired, lazy smile through the sweat, “you’re doin’ awesome, tori.” He said it calmly with no objection or pause, his mind sunk even deeper into the space where he was completely at her mercy. His SOUL was pulsing and hard against her palm, and her light, tickling touches over its sensitivity had him hovering in the limbo of her control.

“If you insist,” She murmured, kissing his teeth, “I will make it so good for you.”

Sans moaned upon the downstroke of her hand and she brought his SOUL back to her mouth to resume her ministrations. She lavished over it, spreading the liquid across the membrane, and Sans was consumed by her mouth and his binds and by the soft magic swirling around him. Feeling as though he was hanging off a precipice, he let the delirious sensation fester, drifting into ecstasy, bound physically, and left with nothing to do but to feel and experience and submit.

“please. please, tori.” He was wrapped in a safe, warm haven. He whined and his head shook and it was all too good for words to even describe it, “i can’t, please, i-i have to…”

His climax was unbearably imminent, and Toriel was already anticipating his SOUL’s release. She pulled her mouth away and rubbed at its aching surface with her hand, “Oh my, you are close, are you not?”

She settled closer to him, until their foreheads were pressed together, her eyes staring straight into his, “What do you want me to do, Sans?”

“tori,” He stifled a groan, fighting to keep his eye sockets open and his building release at bay. He had to close them against the dirty vision of her breasts squished against him and her nearly naked body straddling him.

Her fingers squeezed at his SOUL when he looked away, and he jerked under her weight, returning all his attention on her, “Here, Sans. I said keep your eyes here and on me.”

She devoured the whining sound that erupted from his mouth with her own, and when they parted, Sans breathed, “tori, i need to...mmmm, please, l-let me cum, please.”

His SOUL throbbed painfully, and he could not block the influence much longer. Toriel’s eyes glazed over, intense and full of offering and giving. It was frightening and arousing as powerful magic surged through the entirety of his being.

Dominant and tender, she ordered him, “Go on, sweetie. Cum for me.”

Everything in him exploded with light and feeling. His climax seemed indefinite and he cried out pathetically as his SOUL clenched hard and burned deliciously. It was sheer perfection; the pressure evaporated and was replaced by a beautiful heaviness, moving all the way down to his toes. She pulled the last bit of pleasure from him, looking down at him with wide, satisfying eyes, “Good boy."

Sans shuddered with the aftershocks, finally sagging against his bonds when he was spent.

Toriel shifted forward to kiss his cranium and stroked down his sternum with the back of her hand to dissolve his nerves. The intimacy was reeling, and he mumbled his graces, thanking her and loving her.


	4. Chapter 4

Focusing the best that he could without lingering on the spell of her presence, he did not allow his mind wander to the thoughts of her leaving. He heard her reorient herself on his mattress, and there was no doubt that she’s curiously watching his every move. He was mortified to look at her expression, afraid of her initial reaction to such an unconventional idea. Seeking confidence, his eye lights settled on the opened box on top of his dresser, containing the straps and silicone clothed in plastic wrap.

“okay so...this is what i wanted to try out tonight...” Sans fished through the box, pulling out the sex toy already attached to the harness and offering it to her scrutiny. His voice dropped even lower, quiet and soft, asking for confirmation and not quite meeting her eyes, “...but, only if you want to.”

Toriel stared at the blue, silicone device in Sans’ hand, and then her stare ushered up to his face, her raised brows inquisitive and her tone careful, “Oh dear, is that…” Her voice trailed off and subdued quietly before she could finish her thought of disbelief.

“heh, why don’t i try it on, yeah?” He murmured, fisting the harness.

He separated the straps with uncertainty, positioning it in a way he hoped was correct, and fitted his foot through the first opening. He lifted his foot enough for the device to slip past his pubis, and shifted his other foot to fall on the other end, settling into the reins.  Pulling the harness over his femurs, he secured the final strap.

Sans sauntered to the side, awkwardly shuffling on his feet to show off the straps tapered around his pelvis. The false flesh bobbed lewdly along his pubic symphysis with every tentative step, but the extra, foreign weight was not entirely uncomfortable.

It was strange. Alien.

When he glanced down, suddenly, his body felt more naked than he was content with. A shiver ran down his spine and his face grew hot with an embarrassing blush, and his smile ticked at the side.

He was erect.

“so, uh, what do you think?”

Unsure of where to put his hands, Sans rubbed the back of his skull in exasperation, feeling small. He laughed anxiously to break the tension although his nervous thoughts still swirled in his mind.

His SOUL beat erratically behind his sternum and there was a familiar sense of dizziness that seized him. As he looked down, he could see the fake erection jutting proudly and obscene between his femurs, and for just a second, he imagined if the appendage was one of his own doing, his own manifestation, but the constant reminder that this was not in fact his magic but the sculpting of a human-made dead rubber device, the longing to experience something so intimate with Toriel was instantly dashed.

It made him feel inadequate; he could never indulge in her beauty of her body that way; unrestrained, illicit, and dirty.

He tentatively cupped the blue phallus protruding from his pubic symphysis, measuring its girth, and he pictured the erection hot, throbbing, and needy for her.

 “heh. c’mon tori, you can’t keep me in the dark here,” He clenched his hands at his sides, not meeting her eyes to conceal his fluster, “if it looks so _redickulous_ , heh, we could just forget about all this.”

Toriel paused, looking up to his face, then she peered down to the strap-on bulging from his pelvis, and then back up to his face as a grin slowly etched along her mouth. In the same breath he had spoken, to his shock, she reached out to kiss him. Her lips were lush and soft, and then she guffawed against his teeth. In fact, she broke into a fit of laughter.

Ouch, that stung.

His eye lights vanished, blush burning white hot and embarrassment settling in the pit of his SOUL. This was stupid idea, a very stupid one. Surely now Toriel could only take pity on him, but just when he was about to concede to defeat, she snickered harder but not in a way of mockery.

It was playful and genuine.

“Oh, goodness! Is this what you were so worried about?”

Her laugh was jovial, giggles erupting into blithe chortles until the breath winded out of her. “You...your...,” She wiped away a stray tear niggling down her face, her voice still high, “I guess you could say…you finally popped a _boner_ , ha!”

Elation shot straight through him, so much so that he couldn’t hold back his own low laughter, his insecurity melting away with the reassurance of her pun. Her smile was completely infectious.

“what kind of skeleton would i be if i couldn’t?” He reciprocated the best way he knew how, her laughter egging him on, “tori, i had no idea this would be a tear-jerker for you.”

Her giggle fit rose a few more octaves.

“it’s good because i was six inches away from telling another penis joke, but you beat me to it.”

She practically bellowed, and Sans watched appreciatively as her russet eyes seemed to dance. His smile grew wider, pleased with himself.

“Well…” She smirked and waggled her eyebrows, “I would not have put it against you, after all, penis jokes are difficult not to pass up. Actually, I should say it is _hard_ not to pass up!”

Sans chuckled, marveling that they could be just like this–laughing and joking and making love, so heartfully disarmed. They shared more laughs, until Toriel spoke up again.

 “No, Sans, I’m serious now!” While her amusement died down, her expression grew somber in a contemplative sadness that made him frown.

 “It worries me sometimes,” He could barely hear her above the whisper in her words, “I feared you may have grown bored with me. But if you went to all this trouble just to satisfy me…,” she took his hands in hers, “…well, it is very flattering!”

 don’t think it’s possible to ever get bored of you, tori,” He immediately responded.

She smiled warmly at that, kissing the space between his eye sockets. The toy poked at her stomach. She faltered slightly, and raised herself up on his dingy bed, knees digging to the mattress, “I would love to try this out. Should we get started?

 Sitting up straighter, he met her bashful gaze before he replied, “maybe you can tell me what you want me to do?”

 “The first step is to make sure we are both relaxed enough.”

 She blushed shyly, and pulled him closer to pepper his face with slow kisses that burned while his lithe body cushioned to her bosomy frame, chest to chest.

 She began to undress and he started to sweat, the radiance of her magic swelled into him, and all he could register was the airy, floaty force of her influence that intoxicated him in her wake. Her breasts squished to him--damn they were softer than her _lips_ \--and her fur slicked along his rib cage, causing his SOUL to flutter, and he was unsure where to place his hands on her body, but was content by merely embracing her and sinking into the natural warmth of her magic and body.

 Sans gasped through her smoldering kisses, and before he could register it, Toriel dragged him down with her, the strap-on digging into her lower stomach, and the sensation of her underneath him elicited a force of arousal that was unbound and heady. Sans could only stare into her eyes, hers composed while his quivered in titillation in their sockets.

 “you really want this?” He asked one more time, echoing all the nights he’d spent in her embrace, needing her validation.

 Toriel blushed hard, as if that question of tenderness surprised her more than the prospect of indulging in this new experience. She met his stare, and nodded adamantly, her eyes gleaming in playful desperation, “Definitely. All of it.” There was a subtle edge to her voice, remnant of the moments when she took command in their lovemaking.

 The relief of everything came crashing down like a waterfall.

 Although, the glint and allure in her russet eyes made the portrait of her waiting, naked visage much more explicit; the memorizing rise and fall of her chest as she took every small breath, the waft of her strong magic in the air, the scent of butterscotch and cinnamon that would surely bleed into his sheets for days to come—he was undone.

 She looked at him with a sultry gaze under her lashes, “There is no need to be doubtful. You trust me, do you not?”

 Sans took a nonexistent gulp as a brink of sweat raced down his mandible and his SOUL thudded in his rib cage. He swore she could see right through him, right through the very depths of his being, and she mumbled with words so intense they burned and his resolve nearly charred.

 “Sans, I want all of you.”

 She opened her legs, revealing her awaiting warm mound, flushed pink, the sacred place Sans never thought he would be.

 “Now...come inside.”

 Sans’ SOUL withered like wood from the heat of her conflagration, and he cautiously grounded his knees in the mattress to find purchase, his voice wavering, “o-okay.”

 She took his trembling hands and placed them on both sides of her hips to steady him, and she sighed complacently. Sans shuffled, leveraging and lining up his pelvis dangerously close, the tip of the strap-on glided up to her clit—she shuddered, and her eyes lidded with soft passion—before he pressed it against her slick opening. Sans registered a sparse glance of confirmation, and she nodded firmly.

 He rounded his pelvis with a small push, allowing the phallus to peek into her folds. Growing braver when she gave no worrying, immediate response, he delivered more pressure, sinking slowly into her wet heat until Toriel cooed quietly.

 You’re doing fine. Just a little bit more. I’m not made of glass, you know?”

 In response, he relented and thrust against her with small conviction, her slick folds began to open more fully around the strap-on.

 “Go deeper. It is alright,” She hummed.

 “i know, tori, it’s just—,” Was it even inserted correctly? Did it hurt at all?

 “—i wanna make this good for you. i don’t know if i can. don’t wanna disappoint you.”

 His blush bloomed more flagrantly down his bones, “i’ve never actually, uh, done this before.”

 “You won’t disappoint me, Sans,” She mumbled with sincerity that made his knees weak, “You’re exactly what I want.”

 In that moment, she met his gaze, his eye lights shining as if they were wet and wide in overwhelm, and she spoke with so much tempered seduction, “Now, fuck me.”

 He nearly came on the spot, her words replicant of lewd fantasies he played over and over in his mind in the past finally coming to fruition.

 Slipping one of her hands down and between her labia to stimulate her wet, swollen flesh, Sans’ eye lights followed the motion as she flicked at her clit, and the resulting fevered moan was incentive enough. He wanted her to make those sounds for him.

 Rubbing at the place where they were joined, her pleasure emitted from her SOUL and washed over him in waves, stimulating an aura of excitement that made him tremble, and it occurred to Sans that the rush was something altogether different, slightly strange, but the intimacy of it made him reel.

 His own arousal stemmed in his SOUL, the organ pulsed from lack of touch or contact, already ripe and sensitive as the lust settled in.

 With that, he applied more force with a few, short deliberate strokes, striking deeper.  A gasp met him when he broached her hilt, but the breath of his name on her lips confirmed it for him. Sans paused for a moment as a fullness of sensation rushed through him, relishing and embracing in their tangible connection. Sans impacted her harder, this time making her spine and toes curl in unison.

 Toriel whispered, “Please,” and grabbed the back of her thigh to raise it higher for him to nestle into her quivering walls more securely.

 “Mmm, hah, you’re so wonderful, Sans,” She huffed, bathed and flushed in a picture of ethereal beauty, and her smiling face was a reflection of love and admiration, “Oh my, don’t stop, please, keep going.”

 As he ushered a few shallow thrusts, Sans began to soak up her confidence as his own, her soft moans of approval were enough to help him see that his efforts were pleasurable, and the sudden fluxing high from that knowledge abated his earlier trepidations. He found a rhythm that was mildly comfortable, but the harness of the strap-on nearly slipped off his pelvis as he gracelessly grinded into her. Because of his fleshless form, there wasn’t enough structure for the harness to cling to, so he opted to grip the sex toy in his hand to steady it, and move it along in tandem with his thrusts.

 There was no finesse in his movements, his strokes varied from sharp to soft to slow, but he pressed forward no matter how much his body nearly screamed at him to stop, no matter how much the bones in his joints locked up from the tension. He wasn’t used to this kind of endurance, but the magnetization of her magic spurred him, just barely beneath the onslaught of lust and sensation to listen to her body’s cues. To cater to her pleasures and thrones of desires.

 She began to arch, one hand on Sans’ hand gripping her hip, and the other caressing her breast to tweak at her nipple, her opening soaking and slick as the strap-on sloppily pumped into her. When she groaned his name again in that addicting and breathless tone, his SOUL seemed to leap out of him, radiating magic that begged to reach out to her because he couldn’t contain the intensity of everything he felt.

 “Goodness, it’s been so long,” She gasped when Sans rolled his pelvis, slowly swirling around in her insides to catch his breath when the heat and sweat became too much to bare.

 Sans could only groan in agreement, her heavy magic whirling in the empty expanse of his skull and penetrating the fibers of his SOUL as if it would burst at the seams.

 Panting, Toriel released her hand clutching his to rest the back of her wrist on her forehead, her head and SOUL feeling like a ton of bricks. She could sense the connection of his own being lacing with hers, his influence imploring her to relax, feel good, to come for him.

 His phalanges left small indentations on the soft flesh of her hips.  He fell forward to dig them on the sides of his mattress around her, huffing into her breasts as he tiredly humped into her mound.

 She pulled him down to her lips into a slow, gentle kiss as he ground against her gently, pausing and panting every few thrusts, pushing flush on her clit.

 She moaned in pleasure, her breaths shaking into broken gasps, and she slid her hands down to his pelvis to hold him closer to her body, suggesting the rhythm she wanted him to move to.

 Sans closed his eye sockets in concentration, expression strained as his pelvis threatened to give out before her climax could be achieved. His body couldn't take this: the slippery, warm mesh coating his pubis and running down his femurs, the physical exertion sweltering in his trembling joints, the pounding in his skull like drums until he swore he would pass out from the struggle of appeasing her.

 Toriel ran her fingers down his sternum, the tips of her claws catching on his ribs, and a stunted breath shuddered out of him as his SOUL punched painfully against the bone in its yearning. He shook under her caress, and cracked his eye sockets open to see her between blobs of sweat. She spotted the acute glowing in his rib cage, radiating from the magical organ, watching as it shook close to shattering apart.

 The poor, little thing.

 It sought out her warmth, and before he could register it, as if on her silent command, his SOUL emerged from his chest cavity, glowing and leaking droplets of arousal in its hunger to be satiated, presenting itself to her liking.

 “Oh my,” Toriel giggled, “You do not believe I would leave you neglected?

 His words came out in a rush as he tried to hold everything in, “never would, but tori, i don’t think that’s such a good, mmmm, idea right now.”

 Sans knew exactly what would happen if she touched his SOUL at that moment. The organ was so tightly pinioned with desperation, leaking translucent film, and he felt it fluttering and the tenderness of the nerves quaked over in pleasure.

 He would lose it right then and there, all the energy would suck out of him and he would leave her without allowing her to reach completion, to orgasm.

 “Oh?” She questioned, a bewitching smirk settling on her lips, “Not a good idea you say?”

 Sans eye sockets widened, trying to contain the sensations threatening to send him over the edge. Everything in him leaped anxiously when her fingers barely fanned over the organ, catching some of the globs of liquid that drenched over his SOUL.

 “You’re close, aren’t you?”

 Sans nodded and groaned as another wave of pleasure panged at his SOUL, nearly bottoming out the last strings of his stamina, “i really don’t think i can keep up.”

 Toriel alternated between kissing and massaging the organ, and Sans blanked out as his release shot straight down his spine, halting his movements.

 She must have felt it too; her eyes widened as the inevitable rush of pleasure rocked down to her toes and fluttered in her SOUL.

 When she came, it was intense, and with his name lovingly on her lips. He slumped onto her front, too tired to move and succumbing to the aftershocks broiling his marrow. Toriel wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling the top of his skull when everything settled to a comforting aura of warmth and love. Before Sans knew it, his eye sockets closed, and he drifted off, listening to Toriel’s softening breaths and the pulse of her SOUL against his.

 

* * *

 

“Sans.”

 Gentle.

 Soft.

 The mattress sagged from a sudden distribution in weight, and even in his heavy sleep, he smiled when he felt her tender hand tickling underneath his jaw.

 “Sans, dear. I have to leave now.”

 Toriel whispered delicately next to his skull to rouse him, and on reflex, Sans turned, reaching out for her warmth and then he grumbled when she wiggled away from his hold.

 She giggled faintly, and the sound stirred him awake, eye sockets flickering open to the sight of her leaning over him with a placid, tired smile. Her face was just inches from his and her eyes were dreary, still stitched with the remnants of drowsiness, but she was fully clothed in her workday attire.

 Sans’ expression knitted, and he rolled over to peek at the glowing alarm clock next to his bedside. It was rather early; the sun had barely rose, and the room was still settled in thinned darkness.

Gingerly, Toriel cupped his small skull in her hands and she pressed her lips above his nasal cavity into a careful kiss, again a second and third time, until Sans bashfully grinned under her loving ministrations and his eye sockets drooped sleepily. His SOUL felt light in his rib cage, illuminating dimly in a pale, white glimmer.

He craned his neck to return her affection, seeking out her lips, and she fluttered her fingertips around the edges of his eye sockets, tempting them to close.

They were too heavy to open again.

 There was another wet peck between his closed eye sockets as she muttered, thumbing the sides of his mandible in slow strokes, “I apologize for waking you, but I did not want to leave without saying goodbye.” Her heavy breath washed over his mouth with a final kiss on his teeth, “You can go back to sleep.”

 Sans mumbled quietly and appreciatively before sinking into the sheets, sleep returning to him without qualm, slipping back into dreams as complacent as his waking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :) i had this saved on my computer for over a year and was not very satisfied with it. but i spruced it up a little bit and finally decided to post it


End file.
